1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a steam radiator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cover for a steam radiator and for circulating air passing therepast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for heat related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,907 to Jackson teaches the ornamental design for a steam radiator cover.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,029 to Sieverding teaches the ornamental design for a blower unit for portable heater.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,776 to Rudolph teaches the ornamental design for a wall heater cover.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,560 to Knight teaches a freestanding fireplace and room heater that is both pleasing in appearance and is an efficient room heater. The heater includes an upright firebox selectively sealed by a door on a front wall thereof. The door may be opened and swing to a position adjacent one side of the firebox for free access to the firebox interior. The door includes a removable glass window for a clear view of a fire within the firebox. The window may be selectively removed and replaced with a metal panel. A relatively inconspicuous blower unit is mounted at the rearward side of the firebox to receive and direct air across the back side, then out across the top, bottom, and sides of the firebox. Also included is a draft arrangement adjacent to the glass pane. The draft arrangement operates to draw cool air in and downwardly across the inside surface of the glass pane. The draft arrangement provides air to support combustion within the firebox and prevents build-up of soot and dust on the glass pane. A moveable draft control is provided on the metal panel that, when in place, may be used to vary the airflow through the draft arrangement. The firebox is designed to retain hot gasses in a turbulent atmosphere for a time prior to discharge through a smoke outlet.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,478 to Black teaches a heat circulation device which is portable to be usable placed upon conventional space heaters and particularly upon kerosene fueled heaters which includes a plenum housing adapted to be placed upon the heater which defines a plenum chamber therein for gathering heated air. The upper surface of the plenum chamber defines a generally convex heated surface and the sidewalls of the plenum chamber include apertures therein. A main housing is located immediately above the plenum housing which is adapted to provide a flow of cool air via a blower assembly wherein this cool air is guided to travel across the convection surface to be warmed thereby and then to travel past the hot air apertures to create a suction thereagainst similar to the Venturi principle and hence draw warm air outward therefrom. In this manner the heated air being supplied into the plenum chamber from the kerosene or other heater will be re-circulated in an outwardly directed manner 360 degrees with respect to the heat circulation device itself. The convection surface is convexed and inclined slightly downwardly in all directions to thereby urge this warm air into the lower areas of the surrounding room to facilitate circulation thereof.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,851 to Hamilton teaches a portable hot air circulator that comprises concentrically mounted cylindrical members, the inner member being closed at its upper end to form a cup-like structure designed to mount over a conventional liquid fuel heater in closely-spaced relation. Air is forced downwardly through an annular passageway between the cylindrical members by a fan mounted through the top of the outer cylindrical member which is closed to form a plenum space between the tops of the concentric cylinder members. The fan is shielded by a louvered hood member, and spacer clips accommodate the mounting over the liquid fuel heater.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for heat related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.